


On the first day of Christmas - Serial killers 1

by Nataelex32



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataelex32/pseuds/Nataelex32
Summary: written for @Random-fireworks for Wincestmas.un betaed. mistakes are my own.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 9





	On the first day of Christmas - Serial killers 1

**Author's Note:**

> written for @Random-fireworks for Wincestmas.
> 
> un betaed. mistakes are my own.

The body hit the frozen ground with a crunch. The frozen leaves and grass crushed underneath the tall and husky man. Sam leaned down and pulled the icicle out of the hole in the victim’s heart. He stood up and turned around to Dean.

“I told you these are the perfect weapon.” Sam said as he waved the frozen stick of ice in Dean’s face. “they just melt away and the forensics people have a hard time figuring out what killed them.”

Dean surged then whipped the most of the blood on his face. “Smartass” Dean grabbed Sam’s hand and they walked the long 2-mile hike back to their car. Sam dropped the murder weapon on the way to melt in the sun.

Once back to the Impala Sam tried to pull his hand free so he could get in the passenger door but Dean held it tight. “Dean” Sam growled.

“We haven’t celebrated our last kill yet,” Dean replied with a dark smile, as he pulled Sam in closer. They pressed their foreheads together, before sharing a bloody kiss. Dean shoved Sam against the cold metal. Sam groaned as he felt his brother grind against him. “Dean. Here really?”

“ Fine Sammy, but as soon as we get back home your mine!” Dean complained as he pushed Sam aside so he could get in the car. Sam ran around the hood then climbed into his spot in the passenger seat.

They drove to one of the several cabins they had deep in the woods. Dean parked Baby under the shelter they had built for her. They cleaned her up then entered the cabin as the light faded outside. Sam started a fire in the fireplace as Dean brought their weapons inside to clean. The last bag hit the floor as Sam pulled off his shirt and threw it on the fire. Dean locked the door then wrapped his arms around Sam from behind.

Sam sighed in frustration. “Dean you're getting blood all over me again.”

“ shut up bitch” Dean teased.

Sam turned around in Dean's arms and kissed him as he started to peel his blood-soaked shirt off. He pulled back to look Dean in the eyes with lust and love. “Jerk.” 

Soon their bloody clothes were burning away on the fire as their kissing got more passionate. Dean pulled Sam down on the old rug in front of the warm fire. Dean peppered kisses all over Sam. Finally Dean hit the sweet spot and Sam bucked up against Dean. “ Sammy, you still open?” Dean whispered into Sam's ear. Sam responded by wrapping his long legs around Dean and pulling him as close as possible. “Needy tonight honey?” Sam pulled Dean in for another kiss as they continued to grind against each other. Dean pulled back only to fill Sam up then start moving again.

All that could be heard in the cabin was the crackle of the fire and the sound of their lovemaking.


End file.
